dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Smiths' Chest
can this be souled? i tried once but only had 1 key and failed but not sure if it failed just because it failed or because it cant be souled Stats 1 HP?? I doubt that. How can a boss monster have only 1 HP? Is this a vandalism, or has no-one thought to check and see how many HP it has? Or does it really only have 1 HP... AdventuresOfASquirrel T / 09:08, 18 January 2008 (UTC :It only has 1 HP as it is just for drops (blacksmith dungeon rewards). Galrauch 14:36, 18 February 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, so it isn't the boss? They may as well put an NPC in, except an NPC wouldn't give you the gems, as well as the Tailor Manual. I just always thought it was the boss... Does it have any attacks? Or does it die too fast to find out? Does it even give any xp/kamas? AdventuresOfASquirrel T 10:06, 19 February 2008 (UTC) :As far as I know it has no attacks. I'm not sure about exp or kamas but even if it did drop exp I don't think it would be high. I've never actually faced it (I missed my guild's blacksmith dungeon run). And so can't say anything more than what I've been told about it. Galrauch 10:11, 19 February 2008 (UTC) ::Well the terms of boss its that its unique so even if its a rather (excessively) weak boss does not take him out of the boss thingy i guess not sure, any way no attacks, not so great exp, or it gives you stones+manual or money(arround 10k kamas)+manual --Cizagna (Talk) 20:19, 8 March 2008 (UTC) :::Fwiw, I often get considerably more than 10k kamas - I have 2 enus that I occasionally take through this dungeon (over 300PP apiece) and the kamas return is often above 20kk. --Pgunn (talk) 18:58, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::::From the community site: "Kamas : from 0 to 15000". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 01:29, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :::::I'll take a screenshot next time then. Fwiw, I don't trust either the community site nor our efforts to disassemble game files - the former is likely to be inaccurate, the latter can probably miss things and often describes things half-implemented. Still, I wonder if PP affects kamas drops. --Pgunn (talk) 06:01, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I believe you on how many kamas you got, I was just quoting to show that it drops a lot. But yeah, community site tends to be a pretty poor source of information, which is why we tend to say "dropped or crafted" rather than "check the community site". It's not that the community site is wrong as such, just outdated. And the game files miss out a lot, as well as not having 1.29 in the static game files. AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 06:07, November 17, 2009 (UTC) New chest? In the mini dungeon at -10,-11 is also a Treasure Chest, same stats only different drops. Should this be listed somewhere? Fifth-generation (talk) 11:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://dofuswiki.wikia.com/wiki/Kit_Knapping's_Mine Argony (talk) 16:54, August 3, 2010 (UTC) It needs to be accounted somewhere that the Kit Knapping's Treasure Chest drops Alloys, not Stones. I haven't made a full list of everything it can drop, but it seems it can definitely drop every alloy a miner can smelt. Kasyran (talk) 17:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC)